To Love a Lily
by BrokenCeilingFan
Summary: Love is so unexpected and hilarious. I mean, the journey towards true love is always quick one. Treat yourself to this wonderful literary piece! : Enjoy. Sakura. Kakashi. Sai. Don't miss out! Comment!


TO LOVE A LILY.-Love is so unexpected sometimes, especially when you are least expecting it. This time, however, it is who you least expect it with! READ AND FIND OUT their journey towards Love.

* * *

BUDDING

I am Sai.

I mean, how could you blame me for my good looks and charm? For one thing, girls dig me like how Naruto loves ramen. Sometimes, I train by myself to tone my abs; I show them off ALL the time, so it's no wonder when Kakashi-sensei scolded me about covering up.

"No. Why should I not spread my beauty? I mean, there is already too much ugliness in the world." I pointedly stared at Sakura.

"Oh, Sai… How could I not know? You must love me so, covering up my disastrous forehead; just for the likes of me!" Sakura bellowed with a dramatic flourish with her hands.

Suddenly, Kakashi vanished and reappeared, wearing a cowboy costume.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, KAKASHI-SENSEI?" Naruto stared with horror in his eyes.

"I believe that, today, we should learn the works of camouflage, kinda like an iguana, ya hear me out?!"

"WORD!" Random fellows from a beer bar nearby shouted back.

So that was it, team Kakashi set out to find the best outfit of disguise. Kakashi, Sakura, and I vs. Naruto, since he had so much POWER.

* * *

BLOSSOM

I am Naruto.

As Sai, Sakura, Kakashi, and I entered the garbage dump, I performed my multiple Naruto justu clones, and WAH-LAH! I found an invisi-cloak! Now that my search was over, I went over to my house to see if my wife, Hinata, needed some help. I live in what you all call the White House in America. Why? I am Hokage. How? Just believe in it! it, as in your dreams.

I am Sakura.

Where was that almighty wonder suit we had to find? The teams were so unfair, yet I already saw Naruto heading home to Hina, well that's what I call her… Ino likes to call her Hinata and Tenten gave her the nickname Ata HinATA! Get it? Even though she is so shy, I can NOT believe she snagged such a guy... I should've pulled Naruto when I had the chance. But now, I'm hopelessly in love. As in a teacher-student relationship with Kakashi. Can you believe it? Me and Kakashi?! I am going to confess my love for him today, but if it doesn't work, then I guess I'll hit on Sai. He is so obnoxious, like Sasuke, thinking he can get whatever he wants. Whatever… I know Kakashi won't miss a chance to be with me!

* * *

Full-bloomed.

I am Kakashi.

I am in love with the new student. Yes, I am gay. At first, I wanted the partners to just be me and Sai, but adding Sakura made it less suspicious. As I walked onto the beach, I found Sai carving a chunk of driftwood. Oh, how artistic he is! I am so tired of hiding my passion; it's just bursting through my very soul, coursing through my veins!

"Sai."

"Yes, my love?"

WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON???

But then I realized it was Sakura posed as Sai… God, she was so desperate.

"I'm looking for the REAL Sai, Sakura."

"Kiss me quick, sensei! I won't tell!" She was so pleading and that Sai costume was pretty good, ughh… I guess there was no choice.. .but then: POOF! Sai whipped out of nowhere!

"Leave Kakashi alone, he's mine." Was it me or was he growling? "You, Ugly, stay away from this masterpiece."

Wow, my hero… He had finally covered up his stomach, but that thing so close to him! It was so revolting, what was it? It made me horrified to think that it was… it couldn't be, no… it wasn't, it was just that creepy stalker, Sakura. I am thanking Kami that love doesn't come in triplets, or does it?!

* * *

Withering

We were all going on a date together today, just the three of us, some love triangle.. But we did force Sakura to wear the invisi-costume because we couldn't bear the fact that there was a chance of her ruining our first date, even if it was hers too.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

So, this love story is just plain weird, I know... I had a sudden inspiration to type this… So if you love it, that's great, you are a wonderful fan to like this snazzy piece of writing… And if there is anything negative to say, I'm all for it, the plot IS NASTY...but it is still a love story.


End file.
